Accidental Collision
by tankgirly
Summary: What was our favourite Antivan Assassin doing while he was waiting for the Grey Wardens on that long road? Zevran one shot.


**bAccidental Collision/b**

One of the problems with this Fereldans, thought Zevran Arainai, was the weather.

Coming from a place where the weather was pleasant all year around, it was a bit of the shock for him to experience four seasons in just one day. Take this morning, for example. It was so freezing cold; he had to put two layers of undergarments on before even considering leaving the warm bed. By around mid-day, such as now, it was so moggy and humid he wished he were in his seaside cabinet at Antiva, not behind this caravan in the middle of nowhere. And he knew by Sun down it would be chill as ice again. In nine out of ten the ground would be wet, too. But usually he would be in some Traven, by the fire, sipping some not-so-impressive-wines (nothing compared to Antiva's), and usually, he should be able to pick up some women for later, so it didn't really matter.

His lips curled up slightly. Taliesin and the other Crows members had always wondered how could he kept all the cools no matter what circumstances he was in. It was actually quite easy—simply the matter of pictured himself in more pleasant situation. It had worked wonders every time.

He shifted his body weight from one leg to the other. In the distant, Donna, his other commission assassin jerked her head around and gave him a what-now gesture. The handsome elf frowned. Oh, how bloody marvellous, don't tell him they got the location wrong!

This was what usually happened if you relied on someone else to do the job instead of yourself. Normally in the previous assignment he would do them, prior to the deed, but since this one was his first job outside the Antiva, he thought he might get someone who was familiar with Fereldans to do the research for him. Well, obviously they weren't exactly as familiar as they said they were, or he wouldn't be waiting here, trying his hardest to picture a glass of not so top quality red wine in a shabby Traven.

_i Picture yourself with wine again? /i_

Zevran shook his head. His statuesque features were covered with a thin layer of sweat. Perhaps the weather was too hot, he started having hallucinations…

"You are certain this is the right spot?" One of the commissioned assassins whispered to another Dwarven missionary nearby.

"I bloody am, mate! Heard their discussion myself. Do you have any idea how long had I waited in that lakeside traven for them to emerge from the Tower? Maker's breath, their mead was the worst I've ever tasted in Fereldans!" The Dwarf glared back.

"……." They continued to bicker in the suppressed tone. Zevran sighed and shut his eyes, started thinking about the lakeside cabin, nice wine, beautiful woman….

Beautiful Rinna.

_i "Why, my dear beautiful fellow assassin, that's the only thing missing in this stink hotel, isn't it? A fine red wine." Zevran tucked his hands behind his head and grinned._

"_Oh? Are you sure?" The curvy elf snuggled up next to him, her silk legs rubbed against the fine silk sheet._

"_Oh-yeah!" Zevran closed his eyes._

"_Where is Taliesin?" _

"_On his way."_

"_Is that so?" Rinna narrowed her eyes like a cat enjoyed the winter Sun: "In that case…"/i_

"…..Zev…..Zev. Psss. Zev." The other assassin's voice drew him back to reality.

"Humph?" He opened his eyes.

"How much do you k now about the Gray Wardens?"

"….enough for the job." He cocked his head sideway and gave Donna's direction another look. The Gray Wardens were incredibly well respected and very hard to kill. Their well battle skill were legendary. Although he learned most of them in Fereldan died at the Ostagar, to wipe out the remaining ones still seemed to like a suicide.

That's why he took this assignment, didn't he? That's why he left the Antiva City to this foreign land, to die on a mission; just like other Crows members were destined to be? The event of that fateful night still printed vividly in his head, he could see it every time his eyes were closed.

_i "I would never, ever betray you, my love. You've got to believe me!" Rinna pleaded. _

"_Oh? Then tell me, my beautiful lover. How did out target know about us? How did he suddenly increased the guards in his estate and make it ten times more difficult for us to penetrate? The deadline is close, and no one else knew about our plan except just three of us!" Zevran sneered._

"_Enough talking, Zevran. Time to slide her throat!" Taliesin licked his dagger._

"_Zevran….please, I love you! Don't you trust our love?" Rinna's face was soaked in tears._

"_I love you too, my sweet. But that doesn't mean I can overlook your little 'incidence'….." Zevran looked away, tried not to crack or soften in front of the beautiful elve's face: "You betrayed my trust, and this is what you get."_

"_No!" Rinna's heartbroken shriek echoed the well-decorated hotel room. Taliesin approached the weeping and frightened Crows member and raised his dagger._

"_I'm sorry, Rinna. Nothing personal, but the Crows of Antiva will not accept any betrayal!"_

_He waved the dagger and slide her throat. Rinna's beautiful body fell onto the floor. Blood poured out and quickly soaked through her cloth, as well as the nearby carpet. She wasn't even attempt to run, even at the last minute. Her beautiful blue eyes never left her beloved. _

"_I've never betrayed you, Zevran…" She whispered in her last breath: "I love you!"_

"_Cruel till the end." Zevran looked down on the dying elf and spit. /i_

Zevran starred at the little whte flower near the traveller they had just killed. It was a white little bloomwith soft pink center. Rinna loved those little thing, what were they called, Andraste's Grace?

Not very long to go now. Soon he would be joining her on the other side, asking her forgiveness. Would she ever forgive him?

The air stirred at the entrance of the road. Donna caste him a half relief, half-excited look before rushed forward. The rest of the team stumbled up to their feet. Finally, their target arrived.

Zevran stood in front of the caravan just in time to see Donna lead a group of four travellers down the windy road. The leading beautiful dark dreaded hair elf, dressed in Archon robe immediately caught his eyes. He recognised her, although the description they had given her was greater undertone. She was one of the Gray Wardens and was more stunning then he thought she would be.

The handsome elf smiled. Well, this should be more pleasurable task to perform after all.

Donna stopped in front of him, all smiling. Her eyebrow arched. With a slight cocking of her head, she hinted her part of the job had completed. Zevran looked over her shoulders, onto the mildly bewildered target. He couldn't help himself grinning from ear to ear.

Finally, not very long to go now.

One way or the other, it's going to end here today.

"The Gray Wardens dies here!" He yelled, withdrawing his daggers.


End file.
